Gute Nacht, Buonanotte, Oyasumi
by Konorai Kairo
Summary: Several nations find themselves unable to get any sleep. Rated for words in future chapters.
1. Buonanotte

~Buonanotte~

Only the curl was visible from above the sheets. Italy was sweltering below them, eyes shut tightly. Honestly, he was completely awake, only waiting for sleep to come and bring him to his dream world where Germany could smile and Japan could say something other than 'no'. It was strange, he hadn't had anything with sugar or caffine, yet the same thing had happened earlier.

It had been 3 PM, and Italy was going to take his siesta like always, but nothing. He just couldn't find sleep. Subsequently came the screaming, the crying, the begging Germany to read him a story or count sheep, and before he knew it, it was already 4 PM and he had missed his siesta. The most he'd gotten was a few minutes of having his eyes shut completely to try to gain sleep.

Eventually, Italy sat up, determined not to miss his chance to rest before Germany's harsh training began in the morning. So he resorted to the only thing he could think of to do whenever he couldn't sleep at night: Sneak into Germany's bed. He left his room and made his way through different halls, odd paintings of either pasta or wurst. He made the pictures of pasta, but didn't know why there were pictures of wurst. They were too well made to have been painted by Germany.

Light spilled out of the opening of Germany's bedroom door. Was he awake? Italy hesitantly opened the door. Germany was reading a book, seeming intently focused on it.

"Germany…?" he said quietly, seeing as the other hadn't seemed to have noticed his entrance. Germany looked up at him. He paused for a moment, then waved to acknowledge him before looking back at the book.

"Germany…I can't sleep." He admitted. Germany sighed and closed his book.

"Italy, I don't really feel like counting sheep right now…"

"Can I at least stay in here with you?" he pleaded. Germany wasn't in the mood for explaining to Italy the 15 reasons why they shouldn't sleep in the same room. He decided that he should just go along with it.

"I for one can't sleep with the lights on. I'll be staying awake, will the lights bother you?"

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Italy asked.

"…I…can't." Germany muttered.

"Me neither, so let's stay up together~" Italy suggested. Germany smirked at Italy's innocence and childlike expression.

"Trust me, Italy. I plan to work you and Japan to death tommorow so you should get some rest." He said, rustling Italy's hair a little bit.

Though he did want to stay up with 'grown up' Germany for a sleepover kind of thing, he figured he better take Germany's advice and try to fall asleep. He seeped underneath the blankets of Germany's bed, as the other continued to read. He shut his eyes and waited, beginning to become a little impatient. He waited for 7 minutes.

"Germany!" he shouted as he sat back up. The sudden noise startled Germany, who dropped his book and turned around quickly.

"What? What is wrong with you?" he shouted, wanting an explanation for the sudden scream. A nightmare maybe?

"I still can't sleep."

Germany remained silent. He gradually reached down, picking up his book while keeping his gaze on Italy, who seemed to be starting to panic. Germany sighed in what seemed like frustration.

"Um…" he began shakily.

"Hush little Italy, or your curl I'll yank…Germany'll buy you…um…a military tank." He fabricated any rhyme he could think of. Italy listened with curiousity. "If that military tank don't shoot, Germany'll buy you…Italian grapefruits?"

"Ve?" Italy said silently in slight confusion. He smiled in appreciation of Germany's efforts though. He went back under the blankets to listen to Germany.

"And if those those grapefruits are not edible…" he trailed off. _"Why did I have to say edible?"_ he thought. "Um…Germany'll make newspapers much more…credible…" He thanked the dictionary. Germany spent a good amount of time from then on just making up rhymes as he went along. Italy seemed to enjoy it though. He felt like he might be able to get more sleep now, but he'd have to wait and see.

On the other hand, Germany didn't seem to mind the effort to try to help Italy get some sleep. He himself wasn't able to fall asleep very well and making up ryhmes like he was ended up being very droning. Germany might have ended up lulling himself to sleep as well as Italy. That wouldn't be a very bad thing though. Both would need as much rest as they could get for the next day.

XXXX


	2. Oyasumi

~Oyasumi~

"Count off." Germany ordered, not sounding as harsh as he usually did.

"One, ve~"

"Three."

"Three?" Germany repeated, confused. Japan quickly took notice of his mistake. "Um, I meant two. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired and didn't sleep very well last night…" he explained. Italy, still bothered about missing his siesta the previous day, listened intently. "Me either…" he trailed off. Sympathizing with the other two, Germany chose against working them to death like he'd planned to.

"Alright, we can take a break later. But for now I need to tell you both about our plans for today. Instead of training, we'll be going to spy on the Allies." He said. Italy almost immediately panicked. All three were tired, and they were going to spy on the Allies. They could easily be caught by England or something! Italy shakily raised his hand, wanting to ask if they could just go home and eat pasta instead, but Germany dismissed it immediately.

So the Axis got ready, bringing with them small items like smoke bombs in case they were spotted and needed to leave, and recorders to take note of the other team's plans. The Allies outnumbered them both in numbers and weapons. The best they had was Germany's large army and Japan's decent army that was best in accuracy than in anything else. Obviously, they couldn't count the Italian army as a part of their forces because all they did was run away. Well, they had speed, you could say that.

The three got to the World Summit, where the Allies plotted. Or at least where they should have been plotting. Instead, Italy, Germany, and Japan watched through the window and turned on recorders only to find 4 of the 5 Allies keeping their attention on England, who was lying motionless on the part of the table in front of his chair.

"Hey, will someone wake up England? I'm the hero so of course I'm not gonna do it." America instructed. France yawned before responding, "America, he isn't asleep. He's just laying there." America blinked and went over to England. He poked England's shoulder. No response at all. He poked his head. Again, he got no movement. He poked his eyebrows.

England groaned and moved a little bit before turning his head sideways. His eyes were closed, but they sometimes opened. "Alright, he's not dead." America muttered. "Alright, we're going to beat the Axis dudes. Plan Alpha didn't go over as well as I thought, so anyone have any ideas?" he asked. China raised his hand and America pointed to him in recognition. "I have an idea. We go home. We come back tomorrow, aru." He said. Russia and France muttered some sort of agreement.

"Come one, you guys. We can't quit now!" America pleaded. If the others left, he'd have to go bug Japan then try to keep the visit a secret from the others to keep them from suspecting him to be a traitor. Russia's eyes, half open, drifted over to the chair beside him. The odd thing was, he would sometimes see a floating teddy bear in the chair, and other times even the bear wouldn't be there.

Canada smiled weakly. He remained ignored, but it was sometimes fun to listen to the others knowing they didn't know he was listening. Sometimes he heard all sorts of taboo things from the Allies and they never knew of it. He gripped Kumajiro tighter. "Someday…I'll get noticed someday…Right Kumajiro?" he said, waiting for Kumajiro to question who he was.

"I know you will someday, Canada."

Canada's eyes widened. Had…had Kumajiro just remembered who he was? He looked back down at the bear. "What did you just say?" he asked, wanting confirmation of what he'd heard. "Canada~" Kumajiro responded. Canada paused, and then smiled widely. Who cared if he wasn't noticed by the Allies now? Kumajiro remembered him! That was more than an accomplishment!

Japan turned to the left. "Um…Germany? Do you think we're actually getting anywhere? The Allied Forces haven't said a word about anything strategical…" he said, getting quieter. To his right, Italy wasn't even looking through the window any more. He was sitting down, being supported by the wall, and seemed to be forcing his eyes to shut tighter. He looked like he was struggling. It almost reminded him of the time he saw those children trying…'clairvoyance' was it?

"They'll say something soon. They always start meetings with pointless conversations." Germany said. Japan simply nodded and kept watching. Italy sighed and stopped forcing his eyes to shut. "Ve…" he whimpered quietly.

By now, Russia too was motionless on the table. No others dare to bother him. Bothering Russia was like asking for your own doom. So from him, everyone else kept their distance. France had to stay silent because any time he tried to say anything a yawn would precede it. Eventually America, who was slow to catch on, looked up and asked, "Geez, what's up with everyone today?"

"I don't know. I honestly didn't get much sleep…"

France yawned before answering, "Much? I didn't sleep at all last night!"

England muttered, "France didn't sleep last night? What a surprise…"

"You know what, England? I am really not in the mood." France said. He paused, thinking he wouldn't yawn, but had his expectations crushed. "Then it's agreed! We all get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll attack…" America trailed off, being cut off by a yawn.

Russia lifted his head off the table. "Sure, let's attack tomorrow. None of us are really in the mood for it today. We can all tell." He said. _"I'm in the mood to see their pained expressions and wavering voices begging for mercy~"_ he thought.

Canada smiled and slightly loosened his hold on Kumajiro. Kumajiro stayed silent. Canada was his owner. He wondered just how long he'd be able to remember just that very fact alone. He wasn't forgetful, but Canada wasn't exactly something he could keep in his memory too long. The other didn't mind. He'd just been recognized for about the 2nd time in his life. He felt rather proud about it too.


	3. Bonne Nuit

~Bonne Nuit~

At this point, a shirtless France was on the verge of tears. He whimpered quietly and turned over again under the sheets of his bed. Still, no different than the last two hours. "Ah, what to do?" he began to panic, putting a hand over his face. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll end up looking like England only much sexier!" he sobbed. France sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He reached for a rose in a vase at his bedside.

"Without my sleep I, like this rose, will sometime whither…"

He paused, then rolled around the bed in frustration, eventually falling off and continuing to roll all across the floor of his room. France was not happy. "Ah! This will have been the second night so far!" he complained. This wasn't good. Lack of sleep would eventually drain out his France…ness… Whatever he called it, but he would lose his touch, his style, his charm, his aura. Then England would use every chance he could to rub it in his face, he just knew it.

Miserable France pulled himself up off the floor, and dragged his feet to the phone. He picked it up and dialed before pausing completely. Pierre felt ignored in the corner.

XXX 

The phone rang twice. He mumbled and tried to ignore it. But then it rang again.

"Chigi…you pick it up…" Romano muttered, burying himself under the blankets further. Spain only heard part of what he said, but wanted to at least get the irritating ringing to stop. So Spain, as cheery as he usually was, limped over to the phone just in time to pick up before the ringing stopped. He took a breath before simply saying, "Hi."

"Spain…help me…" France whined.

"Hm? What's up with you, France?" he asked becoming concerned at France's tone of voice.

"You're talking to the French bastard?" Romano accused him.

"I heard that you know!" France complained.

"So, why are you calling so late at night?" Spain interrupted to try and stop a cross-phone argument between Romano and France from forming. He scratched the back of his head sleepily.

"Ah, mon ami…I've tried and tried, but I just can't seem to find any rest tonight. I had no such luck last night either. And you, Espagne?" he explained, hoping it wasn't just him having a problem. Spain paused and listened. "Hello? Espange?" France asked after realizing that Spain had gone silent for too long.

"Hurry and hang up. Your talking so much is giving me a headache. I won't be able to sleep." Romano pouted from under the sheets. But that was just it, Spain recalled. The only reason Romano was at his house in the first place was because he wasn't able to sleep. His brother, the cuter North Italy, was upset about not being able to sleep well and thought that if he went to Germany's house the other would make up another nursery rhyme.

Romano was also unable to rest, but the last thing he would ever do was go to Germany for help. So the next place to go was Spain's house. Spain too couldn't find any sleep for the past two days.

"So…how long have you been like this again?"

"Hang up already, Chigi!"

XXX

Kumajiro sat and listened. It may have seemed creepy to others, but it made no difference to a bear. He sat and listened as Canada slept silently. The room was dead silent, with nothing but the sound of Canada breathing to fill a few intervals. Next to Canada's bedside was a small table with nothing but a lamp and his glasses on it.

"…" Kumajiro stayed silent. He reached underneath Canada's bed and pulled out a little blue marble. The marble seemed to be changing color, going from blue to light blue then back to normal blue. The bear gazed, seeming nonchalant about the marble. Then he looked back at his sleeping master. Sadly, he couldn't remember his name anymore, but did recongnize him to being his owner. He'd remember his name sooner or later. Until then he could just wait and watch.

Kumajiro got hungry and silently stood to go find food, still holding the marble. He remembered Canada giving him that marble. It was originally for him to wear but he chose against it. And here he was again, holding it in his paws.

XXX

"Uno~"

"Zwei…"

"Tre~"

"Vier."

"Cinque~"

"Sechs."

"Sette~"

"Acht, that's enough!"

"Aw…why?" Italy pouted. "You're annoying me. Can't I have some peace for myself?" Germany pleaded. "…" Italy stopped before grabbing Germany's sleeve. "Please? If I don't fall asleep I don't know if I'll be able to take a siesta tomorrow!" he explained. "What does now have to do with your siesta?" he asked. Italy ignored the question and kept crying to try to get Germany to count more sheep with him.


	4. Gute Nacht

~Gute Nacht~

It was a little chilly outside, and the wind wasn't making it any better, but Italy still managed to keep going while still in his pajamas. He would sometimes whimper in fear that when he did get to Germany's house, he would end up sent back home…no, Germany wouldn't do that. He was too kind, though it didn't always seem that way. So Italy continued onward, holding on to the hope that Germany would invite him inside again, and possibly count some more sheep to help him find some rest. However, knowing that Romano was at Spain's house and even if he wasn't he would never want to go and see Germany, Italy didn't want to have to go see Germany alone, especially after the previous day when the Axis had gone to spy on the Allies.

So in the midst of his traveling to Germany's, he stopped at another home and knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds of impatient waiting, he knocked some more only much louder. The light in front of the house was on, as was a light in the window. The door opened, and Japan emerged from it. Italy didn't notice and continued knocking on Japan's forehead. "Um…Italy-kun?" he said, confused. "Hm? Japan, sorry if I woke you." Italy apologized. "It's fine." Japan accepted. _"You didn't really wake me…"_ he thought. "So, what brings you here so late at night? Aren't you cold wearing…that?" he said, pausing at the sight of Italy's pajamas.

"Let's go to Germany's house together!" the auburn suggested, taking Japan's hands in his own. "I don't want to go alone, besides, he could count sheep for me and you if you need it!" he said, trying to persuade him in case he wasn't bent on going anyway. He would feel guilty if he rejected Italy and left him out in the cold for his own house, so he nodded in compliance. He excused himself briefly to go get a small sweater to wear and left for Germany's house with Italy. He wondered how the whole ordeal would turn out in the end. After all, Italy didn't usually appear at his house at two in the morning. The only one he knew that did that was Tama, and Tama was just odd like that. Always watching for something…so easily startled by anyone other than him or Greece…but that was a completely different topic.

Upon reaching said German's house, Italy knocked loudly on the door. Japan stopped and lowered his hands, either to keep from waking Germany if he was asleep or to stop Italy from hurting his knuckles. A few clicks from locks and a twist from the doorknob later, and Germany was standing at the door, his hair messed up instead of slicked back like usual. Although his hair was always messy when night fell and it was time to sleep, Germany looked like a mess anyway, tired and frustrated with something. "What are you guys doing here? It's…two thirty in the morning…" the blond questioned before yawning.

"Germany~ Count sheep for us~" Italy said blatantly, raising his hand. Germany paused, and then sighed deeply. "Yet you went and dragged Japan into it…w-where is your pants?" he asked when he noticed that throughout all the cold Italy had again refrained from dressing completely. "I'm here because I didn't want to leave him outside in the cold…" Japan whispered silently. Being ignorant and inattentive to smaller details, Italy didn't notice but Germany got the message. "…Fine, fine. Come inside, you two." Germany finally let the late visit go. "Yay! This is going to be really fun!" Italy chirped, marching in to the room.

Germany put a finger to Italy's lips, staring intensely and whispering, "Won't you shut up a little bit?" Italy calmed slightly and asked, "Why?" Germany pointed to the couch over in his small living room. "You guys aren't the only ones here you know." He announced. Italy and Japan stepped forward a little until they could get a glimpse of Austria asleep on the couch with a blanket. His hair was more messy than usual and it looked like he had a light bruise on his face. "Hm? Austria doesn't live here…" Italy trailed off.

"Yeah. Apparently, he hasn't been able to get any rest, and desperate to get some, he told me to punch him to knock him out. Of course, I refused. _He's kind of weak and I didn't want to hurt him._ But he threatened that he wouldn't stop hitting himself until I punched him. So…" Germany explained, sounding guilty. "That doesn't sound like him at all." Japan acknowledged. "I guess he's just tired." Italy muttered quietly. Germany turned around to face the other two. "If you think you can stay quiet, wait in the kitchen. If you can't, go to my room and wait there."

Italy and Japan nodded, and Japan gestured for Italy to follow him to Germany's room further into the house. Italy paused and looked out Austria, unconscious on the couch, then made his way to Germany's bedroom. "Really now, he chose to wait until so late to try and come all the way here…" Germany sighed. "That guy's hopeless. He can't even put on pants without me reminding him." Before he went to his room to go handle the other two, Germany noticed the aristocrat beginning to stir a little bit. He walked over to the couch to check on him.

"Oh, so you're awake, hm?" he said as Austria lifted himself up with his arm. "I told you I didn't want to punch you or you'd get hurt. Now look. Did me hitting you in the face help you rest at all?" he asked sarcastically. Austria remained silent, grimacing. "Something…wrong?" Germany asked, trying to get a better look at his face in an attempt to discern the issue. When he finally did, he immediately noticed his eyes. They were absent of pupils and, "Austria…have you always had blue eyes?"

Austria only stared, not seeming focused at all. After a few moments of wondering if he should take action or not, Germany noticed sense returning to the other's expression. "…Forgive…me asking this of you, but it's already very late. I'll stay here until tomorrow and then return home." Austria announced. Germany waited, and after Austria's next blink he saw that his eyes had completely returned to normal. "Yes, that's fine." Germany complied. Austria nodded and muttered a 'thank you'. Although that little moment of odd was over, the blond still had to go and handle Japan and Italy who were waiting in his room. He could put up with it, but felt like something was off though. He left it alone and progressed through the halls to his room.

The door was slightly open, light spilling from the crack and into the hall. When Germany opened the door, he could have sworn that he'd seen the exact same thing. Italy and Japan with blue eyes. He blinked to verify that it was really happening, but the eyes were normal afterward. He figured he was imagining it, but found it too coincidental to have been spontaneous imagination. Germany frowned.

XXX

A/N: This fanfiction is mostly for the purpose of me practicing my writing and taking out my new Axis Powers Hetalia liking. Let me know if there's anything that could make it better, I'd appreciate it~ Oh, and because I'm used to writing crack fics, I don't have much experience in keeping a character, in character. I'll gain some experience though, and try to improve it in future chapters.


End file.
